Why Derek Morgan Loves Spencer Reid's Sweater Vest
by Daisyangel
Summary: written for the March 13 prompt clothing fetishization over at rounds of kink Morgan/Reid, don't like it? Don't read it! Please R/R!


A/n, written for rounds_of_kink March 13 Prompt: clothing fetishization

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid

Kink: Derek has unexpected feelings about Spencer's sweater vests

Disclaimer: I don't own CM, please read and review! ------------------------

Derek wasn't sure when it started, but every time he saw Spencer in one of his sweater vests it turned him on. All he could think about was pushing the young genius up against the nearest flat surface and fucking him senseless. During one of their nights together Derek planned on demanding that Reid strip and then that he put the sweater vest and the glasses back on and nothing else. A shiver ran through him at the thought. He hadn't admitted this fetish to his pretty boy, but he was pretty sure at least Garcia had noticed it by the looks she'd give him when she caught him staring at the other man when he wore one of them. On anyone else the sweater vests would look dorky, but on Spencer, they suited him. It added to his professor look, which with glasses perched on his nose made him absolutely and completely irresistible. Perhaps he was crazy, but as long as he had his pretty boy in a sweater vest and in his bed, sharing his life, Derek Morgan was willing to be thought of as crazy for having such a unique clothes fetish. It was a week before Spencer's birthday when Garcia approached him. ----------------

"What are you getting Reid for his birthday? You know as his boyfriend your gift has to mean more then the rest of ours, don't you?" she reminded him. "You can't just give him any old gift."

"Yeah, I know, and I have the perfect thing."

"Oh, do tell my chocolate god."

"What if I don't want to?" he teased.

"Oh, but you do, you just may not realize it," she retaliated. Laughing, Derek leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"A new sweater vest," before turning and leaving her office. The blonde's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Have a good night, just remember he likes them to, so don't destroy it," she called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he called back smirking at the bewildered looks he got as he walked down the hall. Most people shrugged it off as it just being him and Garcia. Everyone was used to their flirty banter by now. -------------

Walking through the mall later that same day Derek scrutinized every sweater vest trying to find the best one for Spencer. Finally after about half an hour he found the perfect one. It was a perfect color to bring out his eyes and make him look even more "nerdilicious" as he'd heard the girls describe him once. It was amazing the words people could come up with to describe someone. Smiling he paid for it and headed for Barnes and Noble to pick up a book he knew Spencer had wanted for a long time. A few minutes later he left the mall a very happy man. --------------------------------

Finally it was the night of Reid's birthday and the two men were settled on the couch having just enjoyed pieces of cake that JJ had made. The team had come over for a party but they were alone now. Morgan smiled as he remembered when Reid had opened the box containing the sweater vest. Everyone had laughed and teased him about adding it to his collection to which he just smiled and laughed. Turning to Morgan, Garcia winked and gavee him a impish smile. Spencer looked confusedly between the two, but decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out what was going in their heads. Leaning forward Derek picked the sweater vest up off the coffee table and after grabbing Reid's hand he spoke.

"I have plans for you and this sweater vest. Go into our bedroom and strip. Then put on the sweater vest and your glasses, nothing else," Derek growled in his lover's ear. Gulping Spencer nodded as he took the article of clothing being held out to him and headed for their room wondering what Derek had up his sleeve tonight.

Finished

A/n, please read and review. I'd be convinced to write a second chapter depicting what they do if anyone's interested?


End file.
